


Gone with the sin

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gone with the sin HIM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower





	Gone with the sin

I love your skin oh so white  
I love your touch cold as ice  
and I love every single tear you cry  
I just love the way your losing your life  
Amadeo woke up to see Marius sitting next to him. His fever had broken, but the poison in his system had already taken its toll. He could see the blood that streaked his Master's face. "You're dying." It was a simple statement but the emotion in those two words was overflowing with grief. He couldn't remember the full exchange of words, his mind feeling feverish even without the fever. Marius had finally conceded, picking him up and bringing him over to the bath. The coldness of his master's skin was delicious to his heated body. It was time, he remembered that.

Oh my baby how beautiful you are  
oh my darling completely torn apart  
Your gone with the sin my baby   
and beautiful you are  
so gone with the sin my darling  
He'd been mostly clean of hair and the blonde vampire had mused over this little find of his soon to be fledgling. Without his blood his auburn haired cherub would pass back to the earth, as he should, but Marius couldn't concieve the notion of burying the beautiful boy at such a young age. No, it was time to bring him over. Otherwise his lovely pupil would be lost all because of the lust of one english lord. This sin had already cost too many of his boys; he'd not lose another.

I adore the despair in your eyes   
I worship your lips once red as wine  
and I crave your scent send shivers down my spine   
I just love the way your losing your life  
He'd cried for help, but he was stronger already. Marius wouldn't coddle him in this. Immortality wouldn't coddle him over the years and this was only the beginning of that eternity. As the young man made his way on hands and knees to him he reached out, allowing the youth to climb up his height. Once he'd made it the full way Marius leaned in to kiss the lips, feeling the difference in them already. He pulled his robe out of the way, offering the vein again for him to drink from. He knew his skin had already healed the earlier wound so he leaned into the scented curls, inhaling the essence, before whispering " Make a new one." His features were paling already, his youthful body becoming stronger, until his maker pushed him away to begin the cycle again.

Oh my baby how beautiful you are  
oh my darling completely torn apart  
Your gone with the sin my baby   
and beautiful you are  
so gone with the sin my darling  
Armand had ran to him at last, the fire reignited in the auburn haired boy. They'd went out for the first hunt shortly after and the pains of death had set in. He'd held the boy close to him until the spasms of death had passed, leaving the body perfect in its purity. His beauty would never leave him, Marius mused. He was now sealed away from the heavens he'd told him about in his fevered state, those monks he'd learned from and taken care of. He was sealed to this world, gone from their care and in the blood he was gone within their sins. Now he was his forever.


End file.
